School Days
by Squabble
Summary: 4x4. Connor quizzes Becker with school trivia. One shot. Not Slash. Slight Jecker if you squint.


Connor spun around in his office chair for the forth time in a row. The room blurred making him feel cross eyed. He grinned like a kid as it slowed to a stop, everything out of balance.

God, was he bored.

He had spent a large portion of his afternoon filling out reports. Well, after watching Lester have a stern talk to the kids about escaped animals that were transferring zoos. That seemed to be the only excuse he could come up with, giving a bad name to zoos.

Connor placed one hand on the desk in front of him, ready to spin again, when he caught sight of Becker walking past.

In his case, something better to do.

He leaped up with enthusiasm and poked his head out of the door frame. Becker was walking towards the main room, wearing a red plaid shirt? That was a first. Connor looked down the other direction and noticed Jess walking the opposite way from Soldier Boy.

He shrugged off the possible situations that could have happened and bounded up to Becker.

"Hey, Becker!" he called out in a cheery tone.

Becker glanced at him before walking a tad bit faster.

"What do you want, Temple?"

Connor bounced ahead, walking backwards.

"Just wanted to talk," Connor said. "Like mates," he added.

Becker raised an eye brow, but said nothing.

Connor smiled, then crashed into a wall as Becker turned the corner.

"Ow," He rubbed the back of his head before following after the Captain. Connor ignored the irritated sigh from Becker and continued on.

"You said you liked school, yeah?" Connor chirped, this time making sure to look where he was walking. Becker had mentioned that when they were in the creature infested learning facility.

"Sure," Becker said. "I was good at it. 90 averages."

Connor was surprised. He knew Becker was pretty smart for a grunt but good at school?

Becker walked into his office and Connor tailed after him.

"I thought you were more of a jock," He quipped as Becker shifted through a pile of folders and papers on his desk.

Becker glared at him.

"I could be both, you know." he said and withdrew a file in a plastic covering. Becker flipped it open and skimmed the text before dropping it back on the pile.

Connor cocked his head, trying to imagine Becker in high school. He could imagine him as a athlete, but a A average student? No. Impossible. The thought alone made him laugh, but he shut up instantly when Becker gave him a look.

"Really?" Connor bit his lip to keep from another fit of laughter. "You don't seem like the..." He looked up at the ceiling, searching for the right word. "-academic type,"

Becker held up a sheet of paper completed with numbers and charts.

"I fill out these don't I?" he said.

Connor rolled his eyes even though those numbers seemed pretty intimidating.

"You are hilarious," Connor said sarcastically.

Becker crossed his arms.

"Try me," he challenged.

Connor said the first thing that came to mind.

"What does 1+1 equal to?"

Becker gave him an amused look and leaned against his desk.

"Two."

"No." Connor said with a completely serious face.

"Window," he grinned and drew it out in the air with a flourish.

Becker rolled his eyes, unimpressed.

Connor tried again.

"Four plus eight equals...?"

"A trick question?" Becker guessed wittily.

Connor snorted.

"'Course not."

"Then twelve,"

He nodded, but that was a easy question. A seven year old could have answered that.

"Twenty seven plus eighty nine,"

"One hundred and sixteen," Becker replied after thinking it through.

Connor narrowed his eyes. He was sure he had him that time.

"Three hundered and fourty two minus fifty six."

Becker looked down at the floor in concentration before answering a few seconds later.

"Two hundred and eighty six,"

"Hah! Wrong!" Connor exclaimed pointing a finger at the Captain. Becker just gave him a smug look. He quickly re-calculated in his mind. "Shoot," he muttered under his breath.

Becker pushed off his desk and returned to organizing the clutter.

"Exactly, Temple."

Connor narrowed his eyes at the soldier's back.

"How do you spell 'canine'?" he questioned, pacing along the side of the room.

Becker sighed and turned around.

"C-A-N-I-N-E," he stated.

Connor thought hard for a complex word. He grinned.

"Spell supercalifragilistic-expialidocious!"

Becker smirked.

"Are you serious?"

"As serious as I'll ever be. Wait, no...Just spell it!" Connor flustered.

"S-U-P-E-R-C-A-L-I-F-R-A-G-I-L-I-S-T-I-C-E-X-P-I-A-L-I-D-O-C-I-O-U-S."

He caught himself before he let his jaw drop. All right, so the man could spell. Big deal. Everyone could spell.

Becker played with his collar before glancing over at Connor.

"Are you done with these silly questions?" he asked. "I have some paperwork to fill out."

Connor frowned.

"Not yet,"

He turned around and tried formulating a plan in his mind. He needed something to stump 'Mr. I'm-a-genius-soldier'. A clever idea suddenly popped up in his mind. Connor whipped around, beaming.

"Name five elements that start with a 'C',"

Becker raised his eyebrows.

"The periodic table?"

"Yep," Connor popped the 'p' and smiled.

Becker drummed his fingers on the table before answering.

"Chromium, copper, curium, carbon, and calcium."

Connor opened his mouth but no words came out. He recited the song in his head and grumbled.

"Totally not fair, mate! You technically just left school!"

Becker rolled his eyes.

"That was 7 years ago,"

"That's like... 8 for me!" Connor protested waving his arms around.

Becker just scoffed.

"Like that makes a difference. Are you done quizzing me yet? Unlike you, I have work to do."

Connor groaned.

"Fine. Yes,"

"Good." Becker carefully removed another stack of paper from his pile and set it on his desk. "Anything else you have to say?"

"You're smarter than I thought," Connor mumbled and turned towards the exit. "Though not as smart as me," he said under his breath with a sly smile.

"Excuse me?" Becker called from his desk.

"Er, nothing," Connor quickly made his escape out into the hall but nearly crashed into Jess. He quickly caught her clipboard that had slipped out of her hands and handed it to her.

"Oh!" Jess accepted it gratefully. "I'm so sorry Connor! I wasn't looking, I should have and-"

"No, it's alright. It's my fault," Connor held up his hands and backed down towards the intersection. "You can get on-" he gestured towards Becker's office with his head. "-with what you're doing. Or what you are going to be doing,"

Jess frowned and threw a pen at him with unnecessary force . Connor ducked just in time to see it go sailing over his head.

"Stop thinking like that, Connor! I just have a few files to give to him, that's all," Jess said defensively.

He shrugged and turned the corner sharply, narrowly avoiding a pen to the face.

Connor stuffed his hands in his jean pockets and whistled a cheerful tune while walking towards the main operations room where the fun usually happens.

He decided Action Man was more nerdier than he had thought.


End file.
